Labios cálidos, para Juvia…
by Pierrot 14
Summary: El corazón de Juvia se a roto por una enorme dolor, pero ese dolor sera sanado por unos cálidos labios de un dragón, aunque antes de tocar sus labios primero se enamorara de ese dragón inocente como niño...
1. Labios cálidos, para Juvia…

**Labios cálidos, para Juvia…**

.

.

.

Era un día calmado en Fairy Tail, bueno calmado para lo que para nosotros significa: Peleas, competencias, destrozos y lo que siempre pasa en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Todos se veían felices, otros veían con picardía a una nueva parejita del gremio se preguntan quienes son…..nada más que Lucy y Grey, dos de los magos del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, todos veían con mucha felicidad por la bella unión entre ellos, eso fue hace unas dos meses, todos los apoyaban en su relación, hasta Natsu que era el que aprobaba mas y hasta dejo de ir de misiones con Lucy para dejar que saliera mas con Grey, solo una persona se sentía destrozada, pero aparentaba lo mas que podía para que no notaran lo mal que se sentía, quien es esta persona? Pues verán…..

-Juvia-Llamaba Mira.

-Juvia?-Seguía insistiendo.

-JUVIA!-No aguanto más y alzo la voz para que le hiciera caso.

-Que ocurre Mira-san?-Apenas salió de su trance.

-Eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte, que te ocurre hoy Juvia?-Ella tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le ocurría.

-Nada Mira-san no tengo idea de lo que me tratas de decir, si me disculpas…-Ella se excuso y se retiro para irse a sentar en una mesa. Mira solo vio como se iba con su mirada decaída y triste, pero en ese momento llego…

-Hola Mira, porque estas tan pensativa?-Llego un muy conocido pelirosa.

-Ah…Natsu que necesitas?-Ella salió del mismo trance que tenia Juvia para contestar al pelirosa.

-Etto, etto… solo quería decirte que iré de misión-El no quiso preguntar mas del porque estaba ida, mejor decidió ir al grano.

-Iras con Happy?-Ella preguntaba como siempre.

-No, esta vez no, el se fue a una cita, así que iré solo aunque sea aburrido-El tenia una cara de nostalgia ya que iría solo porque ya no tenía compañeros para viajar.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm…solo, espera Natsu, creo que podrías ir con alguien y así te divertirías-Ella le explico al pelirosa.

-Enserio? Quien?-El estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo ansioso ya que tendría un compañero desde hace mucho, la peliblanca solo movió la cabeza a la dirección de esa persona, el pelirosa solo siguió la mirada y…

-Me harías el favor de llevarla contigo y la distrajeras un poco?-Ella le pedía al pelirosa un favor.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm… está bien, será divertido!-El asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba esa persona que era la peliazul que todos conocemos bien y que estaba triste…

-Hola Juvia! Quieres ir de misión conmigo?-El llego con su sonrisa más grande y amigable a invitar a la peliazul.

-Hola Natsu-san, que le preguntaste a Juvia?-Ella aun seguía en su mundo y no presto mucha atención.

-Que si quisieras ir conmigo de misión?-Pregunto de nuevo con su sonrisa.

-Disculpa Natsu-san pero por el momento Juvia está un poco indispuesta-Ella le respondió sacando de nuevo su aura de tristeza la cual pocos notaban.

-Entonces es una lástima…-Espera Natsu se estaba rindiendo.

-Sí, Juvia se disculpa Natsu-san-Se disculpaba la chica al pelirosa.

-Porque Juvia?-El estaba con su sonrisa y un poco extrañado.

-Como que porque? Juvia acaba de decirte que no puede ir-Ella le pregunto por qué ya que al parecer él no había entendido pero…

-Ah eso…No te preocupes de todos modos ya vamos en camino-El llevaba a la chica arrastrando desde hace un rato pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Como?...-Ella se sorprendió porque ya no estaba en el gremio y el chico tomaba la mano de ella.

-Bueno tendremos que apresurarnos porque el pueblo de donde es la misión está a unos dos días a pie-El seguía arrastrándola en contra de su voluntad.

-Natsu-san, porque no vamos en tren-Al parecer ella no quería pelear así que acepto al ir a la misión.

-Porque los trenes son malos, son lo peor de este mundo!-El tenia una cara de pavor solo de decir esto, ella sabía muy bien que el detestaba los transportes ya que se mareaba, pero ella no quería tardar tanto en la misión así que…

-Lo siento Natsu-san pero si quieres que Juvia vaya contigo iremos en tren-Ella se puso un poco difícil.

-Eh, bueno, que….maldición, está bien iremos en esa maldita cosa-El pelirosa no se resistió y mejor acepto su cruel destino.

En unos 5 min los dos llegaron a la estación de los trenes, compraron los boletos, se subieron al tren, bueno esta vez ella arrastraba al pelirosa contra su voluntad, los dos se fueron a sus lugares, en menos de 10 minutos el tren empezó a moverse y el pelirosa cayo del mareo en el regazo de la peliazul lo cual la sorprendió un poco ya que es la primera vez que ve al pelirosa tan indefenso cerca de ella, en ese momento se olvido de todo lo que preocupaba y se concentro en cuidar al chico, lo único que había en su mente era…

-"Que lindo se ve Natsu-san así de indefenso"-Ella pensó en sus adentros pero al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado se puso roja como tomate.

-Hueles muy rico Juvia-El pelirosa hablo entre sueño y mareo que estaba experimentando, pero estas simples palabras fueron suficiente para avergonzar mas a la peliazul.

El viaje seguía y la chica no recordaba nada solo lo que tenía en mente era el pelirosa que para su parecer se veía muy tierno, ella perdió el miedo al chico, empezaba acariciarle la melena y cara del pelirosa… En unas 3 horas que para el chico parecieron 3 meces de tortura inolvidable llegaron al pueblo donde tenían que hacer la misión, el pelirosa besaba el suelo al momento de haber bajado, ella lo miraba con una gotita en la nuca.

-Dime Natsu-san de que trata la misión?-Pregunto la chica ya viendo al chico más calmado.

-Etto, etto, aquí esta-El saco la hoja donde venia la misión.

-Veamos… Debemos encontrar a las chicas que han ido desapareciendo en el pueblo-Leyó en voz alta la peliazul.

-Entonces empecemos!-El alzo la mano para seguir su caminata pero fue tomado de la bufanda y el no podía seguir con su recorrido.

-No Natsu-san debemos investigar un poco antes de empezar a buscar sin sentido-Ella se explico muy bien para no tener contrariedades.

-No eso es muy aburrido-El se quejaba.

-Lo siento Natsu-san pero si yo acepte esta misión tu aceptaras de cómo hago las cosas-Ella se veía muy seria y explicaba la razón de porque tenían que hacerlo.

-Qué remedio, está bien vamos-Esto último lo dijo con mucha pesadez.

-Está bien ahora si empezamos-Ella lo dijo más relajada y con clase a diferencia del pelirosa, los dos caminaban por la calle preguntando a todo el que se les cruzaba respecto a lo de las desapariciones, preguntaron como por unas 2 horas y obtuvieron la información que necesitaban.

-Bueno entonces recapitulemos…-La chica quería empezar a explicar pero el pelirosa se le adelanto…

-…Las chicas que han desaparecido tienen la misma descripción, piel clara, con una buena figura, con buen busto y que sean muy hermosas además de que siempre desaparecen en la noche estando solas-El dijo lo cual sorprendió a la chica ya que pensó que el no estaba prestando atención ya que se ponía a jugar cada vez que le preguntaba a una persona.

-Bueno ahora que sabemos eso, ahora cual es el plan-Ella se preguntaba ya que tenían la información, pero lo que no sabía es que en el cerebro por difícil que parece hiso clic e ideo un plan…

-Ya tengo un plan…-Esto lo dijo con una mirada que preocupo a la chica ya que la estaba viendo muy fijamente y con su sonrisa de picardía.

-No quiero preguntar cuál es ese plan…-Ella sintió un escalofrió…

Ya era de noche en el pueblo, todo el ambiente había cambiado de una zona pacifica, a una zona muy insegura para las personas en especial para las chicas, pero en el parque del pueblo una hermosa peliazul paseaba con mucha tranquilidad…

-Como acepte hacer esto y en especial llevar puesto esto?-Ella se quejaba por lo que tenia puesto y como no hacerlo ya que era todo lo opuesto de lo que ella usa, ella traía una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa de color lila con un escote pronunciado, pero para no sentir el frio también tenía puesto una chaqueta de mezclilla como la falda, todo este atuendo lo acompañaba con unas zapatillas de cuña abiertas del mismo color que la blusa, ese atuendo la incomodaba mucho pero algo le dio valor de usarlo…

-Natsu-san creo que no estoy hecha para este trabajo-Ella le decía al pelirosa.

-De que estás hablando Juvia, si eres perfecta para este trabajo cumples con toda la descripción-El explicaba.

-Eso no es verdad, Juvia no es hermosa…-Ella recordó de nuevo a su Grey-sama con su novia Lucy, se estaba deprimiendo mucho casi empezaba a llorar pero…

-ESO ES MENTIRA! El que diga que no lo eres le partiré la cara, tu eres demasiado hermosa Juvia eso no lo dudes-El como buen amigo la quería alentar, pero no se dio cuenta que además de animarla despertó algo que nunca pensó haber hecho, ella estaba muy avergonzada por el comentario del pelirosa, pero se sentía feliz ya que alguien la ve como una chica muy linda, el recuerdo de Grey, Lucy como novios desapareció y apareció la imagen de Natsu con una hermosa sonrisa, al ver esta imagen ella se sonrojo más de la cuenta.

-Eso crees Natsu-san-Ella seguía roja de la vergüenza.

-Si, eres muy hermosa, pero quiero pedirte algo Juvia?-El afirmo y luego quería pedirle algo.

-Que es Natsu-san?-Ella pregunto.

-Eso, eso es lo que quiero, ya no me digas Natsu-san, me hace sentir viejo-El dijo su disgusto.

-Etto, etto, entonces…Na…Na….-Ella fue interrumpida.

-Mejor me escondo-El se metió de nuevo a los arbustos que estaban de tras de la chica, ella de nuevo entro en un trance, pero sin demorar en unos 3 minutos apareció un grupo de hombres enmascarados…

-Mira que bonita nena hay aquí-Dijo uno de los enmascarados.

-Si me parece que estas son de las que nos gustan-Otro con mirada pervertida.

-Si y esta se ve muy fácil, te va gustar Zor….-Algo lo interrumpió, bueno un pu{o lo interrumpió.

-No quiero que le digas así a mi NOVIA!-Después de decir esto el aniquilo en menos de un minuto a la pandilla, Juvia que oyó esas palabras se estremeció por completo, cuando Natsu los acabo miro a la chica que estaba aun conmocionada, pero pudo preguntar…

-Por…porque dijiste…que…que…Juvia era tu novia?-Ella dijo esto último con el máximo grado de sonrojo a tal grado que su magia de agua se evaporaba, el la vio, sonrió y…

-Mira me dijo que si decía me vería más genial en combate, así que decidí intentarlo ya que eres mi nueva pareja-Su grado de inocencia era tan grande que no sabía que significaban esas palabras.

-No…no debes decirlas a menos de que tengas una Natsu-san…-Antes de seguir regañándolo…

-No, no, no, Natsu, no quiero que me digas como los demás Juvia-El la corrigió, ella no podía decirle solo por su nombre y tampoco quería decirle como a su antiguo amor para que no se lo recordara así que…

-Entonces….Natsu-chan…-Ella se puso muy roja.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm… Me parece bien así seré diferente a los demás-El se sentía feliz porque no sería tratado igual que los otros.

-Que…que…qué demonios paso?-Uno de los villanos recuperaba apenas la conciencia.

-Que bien que despiertas, porque es hora de que me digas donde están las chicas-Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra, el sujeto solo pudo decir una cosa…

-Mami…-Después de unas dos horas de buscar llegaron donde estaban las chicas y las liberaron, fueron con el gobernador del pueblo para informar y recibir su generosa recompensa, lo sorprendente es que no destrozo nada el pelirosa, los dos se fueron a un hotel para descansar ya que era muy de noche, claro en habitaciones separadas, esa noche fue la más tranquila en la que a descansado Juvia después de la noticia del noviazgo de Grey y Lucy…

Ya era de día, los dos se estaban yendo pero a la estación de trenes, bueno Juvia arrastro de nuevo a Natsu, pero en la estación un montón de chicas llegaron corriendo a agradecer a los magos, pero más al pelirosa, el se sentía muy incomodo pero no quería lastimar a nadie, la peliazul sintió un poco de ira y ayudo al muchacho tomándolo del brazo y…

-Disculpen chicas, pero a Juvia no le gusta compartir a su novio-Ella lo dijo con demasiada seguridad, las chicas se decepcionaron, Juvia arrastro al chico al tren y…

-Estamos a mano Natsu-chan y tienes razón se oye mejor defender a alguien con esa frase-Ella estaba muy avergonzada pero intenta excusarse.

-Muchas gracias Juvia-Ahora el agradecía.

-Por nada Natsu-chan, bueno entonces es hora de que te recuestes-Ella limpio su regazo esperando algo…

-De que estas habla…-El tren se puso en movimiento y Natsu cayó en el regazo de Juvia, a ella le gustaba tener al pobre Natsu en su merced ya que se veía muy lindo y le ¿gastaba?

Pasaron tres horas de nuevo en el tren para llegar a Magnolia, los dos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas, acordaron verse en el gremio ya que Natsu le quería decir algo a la peliazul, ella no tardo mucho en arreglar sus cosas, cambiarse fue directo al gremio no tardo menos de unos 5 minutos, ella llego y entro…Pero la escena que vio al entrar no era muy grata cual era esa imagen, bueno solo una donde Grey y Lucy se estaban besando, en ese momento el corazón se hubiera destrozado por completo, pero así no fue su corazón seguía en una sola pieza por una razón y era una imagen de Natsu-chan, ella se sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera entrar en trance…

-Hola Juvia, como te fue a ti y Natsu en su misión-Esto lo dijo Mira saludando a Juvia, pero los dos novios detuvieron su beso al oír esto.

-Ara, Natsu fue de misión contigo, dime destrozo muchas cosas y perdieron la recompensa-La rubia se burlaba ya que eso casi siempre le ocurría cuando iba de misión con él.

-Esa estúpida Flamita debió destruir todo, lo siento Juvia por ti-El novio también se burlo, Juvia despertó un sentimiento perdido y…

-Eso no es verdad, Natsu-chan salvo a todos y no destruyo nada, recibimos toda la recompensa-Ella defendió al chico que estaba ausente, pero no noto lo que había dicho.

-Que Natsu no destrozo nada?-Esto lo dijeron todos los miembros del gremio.

-Natsu-chan?-Esto las chicas y mira con mucha alegría al oír esas palabras.

-Sí, ese soy yo-Apareció Natsu atrás de todos, esto los sorprendió mucho a todos.

-Natsu-chan-Ella le sonrió, todos los hombres se sonrojaron al verla sonreír tan dulcemente, hasta los que ya estaban casados.

-Bueno Juvia vamos, tenemos que celebrar que ahora somos pareja para las misiones-El acabo de decir esto y tomo su mano para llevársela pero esta vez…

-Está bien Natsu-chan, vamos-Ella decidió seguirlo, todos miraban incrédulos ella estaba feliz, ahora tenía una pareja de misiones, unos se dejaron a un lado la confusión y solo vieron con alegría que la peliazul estaba feliz, mientras que otros se preguntaban qué estaba pasando con ellos y una peliblanca miraba con picardía…

-No te preocupes Juvia te ayudare para que tengas a tu Natsu-chan para ti solita-Una aura negra y muy picara apareció…

Los sentimientos de la peliazul están creciendo pero la verdadera prueba es hacer que el pelirosa se de cuenta y corresponda a ellos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer este fanfic que no es común para mi…Déjenme decirles que volví, no estaré muy a menudo pero hare lo posible para actualizar…Este pedido especial era porque una muy querida lectora me lo pidió, pero le daré un mensaje a ella y a ustedes, me gusto la pareja le haré un par de capítulos más espero les guste…Bueno espero les haya gustado y…..SAYONARA!


	2. Primera cita, Empieza el amor…

**Primera cita, Empieza el amor….**

.

.

.

.

**Juvia POV:**

Que feliz ha estado Juvia estas dos semanas como compañera de Natsu-chan, el me hablo que seriamos tres en el equipo pero Happy no ha ido a ninguna misión con nosotros, él le dijo a Natsu-chan que mejor iría con Wendy-san, Romeo-san y Charle-san, los primeros dos días se pelearon los dos pero después de que Juvia convenció a Natsu-chan de dejarlo, ahora nuestro equipo era solamente de dos, no sé porque pero eso hiso más feliz a Juvia. Pero no solo esa noticia le encanto a Juvia, todas estas dos semanas hemos estado saliendo casi todo el tiempo y ha sido muy divertido, Natsu-chan ha sido muy lindo, aunque es muy inocente me encanta estar con él…

-Hola Juvia, que estas pensando o mejor dicho en quien?-Que? como? No puede ser otra vez toman a Juvia en medio de un sueño Mira! Como se dio cuenta de que Juvia sueña en Natsu-chan…

-No, Juvia no piensa en Nat….en nadie-Juvia tonta casi te delatas.

-O entonces no piensas en nadie, bueno me dirías si me podría ir bien si invito a Natsu a una cita ya que tú y el son tan buenos ami…-

-No, no te va ir bien, a Natsu-chan no le gustaría eso, además él y Juvia van a salir en la tarde a comer y a pasear JUNTOS….-Maldición Juvia no debió decir eso…

-No te preocupes Juvia, a mi no me gusta Natsu…-Que bien…

-Que gusto ir eso?-Otra vez Juvia no lo pensó…

-Pero se a quien le gusta y mucho?-Que, no eso no lo permitiré…

-Enserio y quien es la MAL…la chica-Casi se le sale una palabra mala a Juvia.

-Lo acabo de confirmar…-Quien será la muy atrevida…

-Dile a Juvia quién es?-Juvia se está desesperando habla Mira-san…

-Ella es….Eres tu tontita-Que?...

-Qué?...-

**Normal POV:**

-Sí, actúas muy celosa cuando se trata de que otra chica se le acerca a Natsu, además te ves de lo más feliz a lado de él-La peliblanca sacaba a la luz los hechos.

-Eso no es verdad Mira-san-Ella lo estaba negando.

-Bueno entonces lo invitare a salir con mi…-La interrumpió…

-Natsu-chan es solo de Juvia-Al fin salieron los sentimientos, pero al darse cuenta se puso totalmente roja.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Juvia, ya sé que él es solo tuyo, pero lo que tienes que hacer es que él se interese en ti, como es demasiado inocente no se dará cuenta por si solo-La peliblanca explicaba a la peliazul.

-Pero a Juvia no le gusta Nat-Fue interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse, quien la abrió, solamente Lyon que venía nada más ni nada menos que por Juvia.

-Buenos días Grey, Lucy-Muy cortes saludaba a la parejita.

-Buenos días Lyon-Saludo Lucy.

-Que vienes hacer aquí Lyon?-Con un tono muy frio.

-Nada malo Grey solo vengo a disfrutar el regalo que me has dado-El se veía muy contento.

-Enserio, cual?-El estaba un poco confundido.

-La libertad de la hermosa Juvia…-En esa pequeña frase el salió disparado a la mesa donde ella estaba.

-Hola mi hermosa dama, te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?-Otra vez muy caballeroso…

-Hola Lyon-san, lo siento pero Juvia no puede ir-Ella intentaba rechazar al chico.

-No se diga más nos vamos a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Magnolia, así que apre…-Lo interrumpió un hombre abrazando a la peliazul apartándola de su lado y…

-Juvia dijo que no, así que mejor lárgate-El pelirosa al rescate.

-O si eres tu Natsu, perdona pero no puedes meterte en lo que no te importa-Adiós caballerosidad, el peliblanco se empezaba a enfurecer.

-Ella es mi compañera así que si me concierne-Salieron los puños.

-Chicos…-Ella se empezaba a preocupar.

-Está bien Natsu esto debemos arreglarlo-El tomo la compostura de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que quería-El pelirosa apretaba los puños y se puso en guardia.

-No Natsu, esto será una guerra de intelecto-Todos los miembros del gremio al oír esto solo pudieron hacer una cosa…

-NATSU, INTELECTO…JA, JA, JA, JA, JA….-Todos empezaron a reírse al oír esas palabras juntas.

-Calléense, dime que es lo que tenemos que hacer-Todos seguían riéndose.

-Solo será uno de los juegos más buenos y de estrategia…. Ajedrez!-El se vio muy seguro al decir en que competirían.

-Está bien acepto-El acepto con mucha seguridad.

.Está bien, espera aquí iré por el tablero y las piezas-El al decir esto se retiro para ir por el juego.

-Está bien aquí te espero-Saco su sonrisa de siempre.

-Esto será divertido, apostaría un millón a que Lyon gana-Hablo Macao.

-Fácilmente perderá Salamnder yo apostaría 10 millones-Ahora el buen Gajeel.

-Esa estúpida Flama solo en el primer instante se confundirá y perderá, yo apostaría 30 millones-Grey.

-Mi amor no debes ser así, pero creo que tienes razón yo apostaría 15 millones-Lucy la buena Novia y amiga.

-No debes ser así Lu-chan, pero yo daría 3 millones-Dijo la pequeña Levy lo dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Natsu es muy tonto, yo apostaría 100 mil pescados-Hablo el buen y querido Happy. En cuestión todos los miembros de Fairy Tail apostaron en contra del, excepto…

-Yo apostaría a que Natsu-nii gana-Romeo confiaba en su amigo y ejemplo a seguir.

-Bueno entonces una apuesta, todos los del gremio contra Romeo-kun-Mira lo anuncio y todos rieron por el pobre Romeo.

-Estas bien Natsu-chan?-Ella le pregunto al chico.

-Sí, solo una duda?-Ahora el pregunto.

-Cual?-Ella pregunto.

-Que es el Ajedrez?-Todos miraron al chico y…

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, POBRE ROMEO!-De nuevo todos a reírse y a lamentarse por Romeo.

-Esto te será de ayuda Natsu, no pierdas tan rápido-Levy le dio un libro sobre el Ajedrez a Natsu para que intentara aprender algo sobre el tema.

-Gracias!-El agradeció y empezó a leer, en unos 10 minutos llego Lyon con el juego, todos habían movido las mesas y sillas para poder ver el juego, todos sabían que iba a perder así que se querían reír un buen rato….pero algo muy gracioso paso…

-No puede ser…-El peliblanco no podía creer lo que veía.

-Na, na, na…-Nadie podía decir nada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Qué? que ocurre? Díganme que pasa?-El pelirosa no sabía qué pasaba.

-NATSU-NII GANO!-Grito con mucha felicidad.

-Que enserio, como, cuando, Gane?-No se la creía ya que no supo como lo hiso.

-Si Natsu-chan Ganaste!-Ella abrazo al pelirosa por su victoria.

-Bueno entonces, si nos disculpas, me iré con mi compañera a divertirnos-El tomo a la chica de mano y se la llevo. Todos los demás miembros aun no se lo creían, solo Romeo era el único que estaba celebrando la victoria de su amigo…

Mientras tanto una parejita caminaba por el parque hasta que encontró un puesto de helados…

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate y ella…-El chico pidió su helado.

-…uno de fresa por favor-Ella pidió su selección, después de pedir los dos se sentaron debajo de un árbol un poco separados, comían muy tranquilos su helado hasta que…

-Hay Natsu-chan tienes algo aquí…-Ella se acerco a la cara del Natsu y con la mano le quito un poco de helado que tenia cercas del labio y se lo llevo a su boca para saborearlo, pero lo que no sabía era que ella tenía un poco en la también cerca del labio…

-Y tu aquí…-El también se acerco pero no uso su mano si no le quito el helado usando su propia boca, sus labios rozaron el no lo noto pero ella si, a ella le fascino ese momento así que sin imprevisto el pelirosa…

-Ahora apostemos los dos, quieres intentar?-El pregunto.

-Etto, etto y de que se trata la competencia?-Ella tenía curiosidad.

-El que acabe primero su helado gana, el que pierda le cumplirá un deseo al otro, aceptas?-El le dijo rápido y muy seguro, ella al oír un deseo se le vino en mente un beso con el pelirosa de fuego así que…

-Juvia Acepta!-Ella quería ganara pero no sabía si realmente le pediría el beso.

-Bueno entonces, En sus Marcas, Listos…..Fuera!-Ella empezó lo más rápido para comer, el se detuvo un rato, cuando ella ya iba en la mitad de su helado, así que él empezó y en cuestión de segundos el gano, lo único que gano ella fue que se le congelara el cerebro por el frio…

-Parece que gane-El se veía muy feliz.

-Sí, dile que quieres pedirle a Juvia-A ella aun le dolía la cabeza por el frio.

-Bueno solo tienes que sentarte aquí y dormir un rato conmigo-El abrió el compas de sus piensa y señalo ese espacio.

-Natsu-chan a Juvia le da un poco de vergüenza-Ella tenía vergüenza por la petición del chico.

-Descuida esto es muy relajante-El como siempre despreocupado, el seguía insistiendo para que ella se sentara y se recargara en el.

-Moooo, Natsu-chan está bien Juvia lo hará-Esto lo dijo con un tierno sonrojo, el por lo más inocente que era, se sonrojo al ver esa expresión tan linda, pero ella no la noto. Lentamente se estaba sentando en el espacio donde Natsu había abierto las piernas, después de haberse sentado se recargo aun más lento en el pecho de Natsu.

-Hueles muy rico Juvia-El olía el aroma de la chica con mucho gusto.

-Gracias Natsu-chan, eres muy lindo con Juvia… creo que….. le gustas mucho ... Juvia-Le salió sin pensar en nada, ella al ver lo que había dicho se puso demasiado roja, ella quería huir lo más rápido posible y nunca volver, para su buena suerte….el ya estaba dormido…

-Creo que Juvia debe de dar gracias de que Natsu-chan duerma mucho…-Al decir esto ella se acurruco mas en el pecho de Natsu, empezaban a pesarles los ojos, ahora cayó en un profundo y exagerado sueño…

-Juvia! Mi amor donde estas?-Un pelirosa entraba a su casa después de una misión muy difícil.

-Juvia está en la habitación mi amor!-Ella contesto desde la habitación de los dos, el al oír a su amada se dirijo a su habitación y…

-Donde estas Cari…-EL chico entro a la habitación pero no encontraba a nadie, pero cuando estaba cerca de la cama, la puerta de la habitación se estaba cerrando y ahí estaba ella con una lencería muy atrevida de color rosa…

-Juvia se vistió para Natsu-chan, espero te guste…-Ella se acerco al chico y le robo los labios, cada vez empezaban a calentarse mas y mas, ellos ardían en el deseo, lujuria, ya no podían controlarse Natsu arranco la lencería de la chica, el besaba el cuello con mucha pación mientras tocaba todos los rincones de ella sin dejar alguno libre, ella sentía la gran cantidad de placer que le daba Natsu, era el cielo para ella hasta que….

-Juvia…Despierta-Un pelirosa intentaba despertara una peliazul muy cansada.

-Si Natsu-chan, más fuerte, más…-Ella no despertaba, es mas pedía más con una expresión de lujuria y felicidad mas…

-Juvia, despierta es hora de irnos…-El la movía levemente para que despertara de su feliz sueño.

-Natsu-chan, que hora es…-Ella despertó, pero no noto la posición en la que estaba.

-Son como las 7, así que debemos irnos-El explico.

-Está bien vamos-Ella acepto pero…

-Entonces podrías dejar de abrazarme-El señalo a la chica de donde lo estaba abrazando.

-Etto, etto, disculpa…-Ella se avergonzó por completo.

-A, y déjame ayudarte con esto…-El limpio un hilo de saliva que tenia después de ese sueño.

-Gra…gracias!-Se puso más roja que antes pero aun no acababa…

-Una cosa, me dirías en que estabas soñando, es que decías mi nombre muchas veces y me pedias mas-La inocencia salió a flote.

-E….en nada….Natsu-chan….Juvia no soñaba en nada…vámonos ya-Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro, en el viaje ella no dijo nada y él no sabía de qué hablar pero le gustaba estar con Juvia y mucho… Ya en el gremio... Al parecer ya estaba solo, solo quedaba Mira, Cana y Romeo que estaba haciendo cuentas de todo lo que gano…

-Juvia iré con Romeo quiero ver todo lo que gano-El le dijo a su compañera y se fue, ella ya sola se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas para hablar de su cita…

-Hola chicas, porque no hay nadie en el gremio-Rápidamente pregunto la peliazula al no ver nadie en el lugar.

-A eso, es que como todos perdieron la apuesta se fueron a sus casas para ver cuánto dinero tienen para pagar un poco de la deuda que se hicieron con Romeo, hasta Lucy lloro ya que no podrá pagar su renta en un buen rato-Mira explico lo ocurrido.

-Pero so no importa ahora Juvia, dinos que tal tu cita-Kana sin rodeos.

-Este, me divertí mucho, Natsu-can es demasiado lindo e inocente con Juvia-Explico la peliazul con un sonrojo que las chicas notaron.

-Entonces dinos, que piensas de Natsu?-Las dos estaban muy ansiosas.

-Si, a Juvia le gusta mucho Natsu-chan, no a Juvia le fascina, así que por favor ayudarme a que Natsu-can se fije en Juvia-Ella al fin acepto lo que sentía por el pelirosa, las chicas al oír esto…

-Es lo que esperábamos, claro que te ayudaremos Juvia-chan-Ellas tenían un aura negra muy escalofriante.

-Creo que Juvia se arrepentirá de esto-Ella trago en seco al ver a sus amigas, pero su corazón latía de felicidad por Natsu, así que haría hasta lo imposible para que sea solo para ella….

-Esta vez no perderé….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi gracias por Leer…Pude hacerme tiempo y llego la inspiración, no sé si me quedo bien ya que nunca he hecho un fic con un personaje en tercera persona, díganme si lo hice bien…Un adelanto del próximo capítulo, solo les puedo decir que Juvia ya no podrá dormir sin compañía….Bueno espero les haya gustado, les digo no se si soy bueno, les agradezco y….SAYONARA!


	3. Amor para dormir…

**Amor para dormir…**

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 2 semanas de la primera cita que tuvieron los dos chicos, pero en esas dos semanas siguieron teniendo más citas y misiones, pero en esas dos semanas había un problema que perseguía a la chica…

-Voy con los chicos Juvia, luego te veo-Los dos chicos llegaron tomados de la mano, nadie excepto las chicas lo notaron, el chico se separo de ella y se fue con los varones para probablemente pelear…

-Juvia te extrañara-Ella lo dijo muy bajo para que no lo oyera, pero el tenia un muy buen oído y…

-Yo también!-Su gran sonrisa, ella se puso completamente roja, pero se puso feliz ya que el chico la quería mucho aunque fueran como amigos, ella sabía que eso lo cambiaria, resoplo en su interior y se dirigió con las chicas, pero ella estaba un poco cansada para notar el aura malvada que venía de ellas…

-Hola chicas que bonita mañana la de hoy no?-Saludo la peliazul muy cortes.

-Si en especial si vienes en parejita-Contesto Kana con un poco de malicia.

-Qué?-Ella se puso roja.

-Es verdad, es muy lindo venir con el chico que te gusta-Hablo Levy con la misma malicia.

-Como?-Aun mas roja.

-Natsu es muy inocente, pero parece que los dos se gustan mucho-Hablo la rubia.

-Donde?-No podía decir nada por la vergüenza, pero por algún motivo se sentía feliz.

-Juvia-san a ti te gusta Natsu-san?-Pregunto la pequeña Wendy.

-Wendy-san…-Ella se puso lo mas roja posible, pero se rindió y asintió con mucha vergüenza…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa! -Gritaron todas.

- Que tierna, no te preocupes Juvia todas te ayudaremos a que el tonto de Natsu se fije en ti-Hablo Kana con felicidad y picardía respecto a los sentimientos de Juvia hacia al pelirosa.

-Enserio ayudaran a Juvia chicas-Ella se sentía feliz de que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella.

-Claro que si, Juvia se mereces estar con un buen chico y no hay nadie mejor que Natsu-Hablo la peliblanca sabiendo que a ella le gusta un tonto pero buen chico.

-Aunque se tonto…-La rubia.

-…Inmaduro…-La pequeña Levy.

-…Impaciente…-Kana.

-…Explosivo…-Erza.

-…Y el mas, completamente, inmadu…-Todas iban a decir el último aspecto del chico pero…

-Eso no es verdad, Natsu-chan es alegre, muy tranquilo, muy listo en ocasiones en las que ustedes no lo ven, también es muy buen amigo, el aria lo que fuera por cualquiera de sus amigos, el es muy cálido, muy guapo y sobre todo él es solo de Juvia-Ella defendió al chico y aclaro que solo es de ella.

-Sí que está enamorada, no ve los defectos de ese tonto-Hablo Kana.

-Es igual en todas las chicas, como tener el chico que se desnuda aun cuando tiene novia…-Apuñalada para Lucy…

-O el chico que no le hace caso a la chica que le gusta para enseñar lo varonil que es-Apuñalada para Ever…

-También está el chico que no demuestra sus sentimientos por lo más obvio que sean-Doble apuñalada para Erza y Levy…

-Bien, bien, chicas ya es hora de que de….-La peliblanca quería terminar con esto pero.

-Y creo que los peores son los que son muy fuertes y no le hacen caso ni a la chica que le gusta-Ahora Mira era la apuñalada con mucha fuerza, Juvia sí que sabia vengar.

-Juvia, hola que están haciendo-Llego el inocente pelirosa.

-Hola Natsu-chan, Juvia y las demás no hablaban de nada-Dijo la chica para que no se diera cuenta de la plática que habían tenido, pero el pelirosa veía un poco deprimidas a las chicas, cuando les quería preguntar algo lo detuvo, bueno alguien…

-Al fin es hora de la revancha Natsu-Hablo un peliblanco.

-Lyon, está bien acepto cualquier reto, para que dejes a mi Juvia-Otra vez sin pensar y haciendo feliz a la peliazul.

-Me parece bien, esta vez no perderé…-Esto lo dijo para empezar otro juego, pero esta vez más parejo… Pero, el resultado…

-Otra vez a ganado Natsu-nii!-Destejaba el pequeño Romeo, esta vez todas creyeron que Natsu no ganaría ya que la suerte no dura mucho pero al parecer, en los juegos no puede perder Natsu y el porqué es simple el juego de hoy fue poker y en todas las partidas gano con poker de ases, algo increíble (Me consta que si es suerte, a mi no me sale esa mano ni por error, pero no apuesto) como todos apostaron, esta vez lo que apostaron era hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera Romeo o Natsu, me pregunto cómo los castigaran…

-Maldición, acepto mi derrota Natsu, odio perder pero me alegra que la persona con la que peleo también ame mucho a Juvia, pero no la amas tanto como yo…-El quería seguir hablando de lo tanto que amaba a la peliazul pero…

-Eso crees tú, lo prometido es deuda, lárgate y no te acerques a mi Juvia-Lo primero lo dijo en lo bajo pero lo ultimo otra vez lo dijo sin pensar, ninguno de los varones hiso caso pero las chicas oyeron muy bien lo que el pelirosa decía con mucho orgullo, la peliazul se sentía muy feliz al oír esas palabras, pero el pelirosa decía las cosas como siempre…con la inocencia de un niño de 4 años…

-Está bien me retiro por hoy, pero nos vemos mañana para seguir peleando por la hermosa Juvia-Hablo el peliblanco pero no contaba con algo…

-Mañana no se podrá, ni en unos 3 días nos iremos de misión, así que si me disculpas-Ahora él lo estaba imitando.

-Me podrá acompañar mi bella dama-El pelirosa hiso una reverencia ante la chica mostrando su mano con mucha formalidad y elegancia, ninguna de las chicas que lo veían se lo podían creer…

-Claro Natsu-chan, vamos-Ella sonrió, en ese momento el solo se avergonzó como nunca le avía pasado en su vida, de alguna manera el pudo salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido en ese momento, el rápido giro y se llevo a la chica de la mano…

-Qué difícil es ser un arrogante…pero parece que te gustan los chico así no Juv…-El estaba hablando, en ese instante la chica se enojo, así que lo detuvo y…-

-Eso no es verdad Natsu-chan, a Juvia le encanta como es Natsu-chan, así que solo debes saber que a Juvia le fascina Natsu-chan…-Ella no pensó en lo que dijo, al momento de reflexionar lo que había dicho su cara tomo los colores más rojos que nunca avía alcanzado en su vida, ella quería morirse, pero no conto con…

-A mí también me fascina Juvia!... Tenemos que irnos si no se nos ara tarde…-El dijo esto con una sonrisa que llevaba la misma calidez que el sol, ella solo vio con asombro y supo que ese sentimiento que tenia Natsu para ella cambiaria de un "te quiero como mi amiga" a un "te amo cariño" pero antes de que legue ese momento…

-Está bien Natsu-chan vamos!-Los dos se dirigieron para sus respectivas casas para tomar sus pertenencias para la misión, pronto los dos se vieron en la estación de trenes, el chico tenía miedo así que…

-No te preocupes Natsu-chan, Juvia te protegerá-Ella le dio la mano y…

-No me dejes solo-El tenia una cara tan tierna e inocente que evaporaba la sangre de la chica con lo dulce que se veía, pero en ese momento se movió un poco el tren, por ese simple movimiento el chico cayo pero al piso no si no a los brazos de la chica, ella se sorprendió un poco y luego se avergonzó por en la posición en la que estaban los dos…

-Natsu-chan vamos a nuestros lugares antes de que te marees mas-Ella lo arrastraba casi ya que casi no se podía mover, pronto se sentaron cuando la chica lo quiso poner en su sitio el…

-Déjame así un rato mas Juvia te lo ruego-El saco los ojos de cachorrito, la chica intentaba aguantar lo mas que podía asa que hiso lo más lógico…

-No Natsu-chan, a Juvia no le gusta estar así-El chico solo se asintió y estaba a punto de retirarse pero algo lo detuvo…

-Que?...-Con un poco de mareo contesto a lo que veía…

-Pero en esta posición es mas cómoda y le agrada mas a Juvia…-Ella se había puesto el brazo de Natsu sobre su hombros apegándose al pecho del, el se recargo un poco en ella para soportar el viaje…

-Por eso me fascinas Juvia…-El lo dijo sin pensar como de costumbre pero en verdad se sentía mejor, pero mientras el se sentía mejor las personas que estaban en el tren y los veían solamente podían concluir una cosa…"Una pareja muy enamorada"…En unas 5 horas llegaron a su destino, el lugar era un reino muy hermoso, con grandes praderas, un pueblo muy grande y un castillo aun mas grande, ese era al lugar donde era su misión y cual se preguntan, fácil encontrar y traer de vuelta a la princesa del reino…

-Entonces podrán encontrar a mi hija?-Hablo el mismo rey del reino con un duro tono de voz, por otra parte…

-Por favor encuentren a mi niña, se los ruego-La mama suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas, solo el chico dijo…

-Solo denme una de sus prendas y hoy mismo la tendrán-El hablo con su típica sonrisa de siempre, los reyes quedaron un poco confundidos, así que la chica explico…

-Natsu-chan tiene un olfato demasiado preciso y bueno, así que déjenle esto a Juvia y a Natsu-chan-Dicho esto al pelirosa le entregaron la tiara de la princesa y empezó su trabajo, en unas dos horas de búsqueda encontraron a la princesa que había sido secuestrada por una banda que necesitaba desesperadamente dinero, esta vez Natsu no peleo ya que con el buen control de la magia de Juvia acabo con sus oponentes en menos de 5 minutos, los tomaron prisioneros y se llevaron a la pequeña princesa. Tardaron una hora de llegar de nuevo al castillo donde estaban los padres esperando con ansias, al momento de ver a su hija…

-Elizabeth!...-Salieron corriendo los padres para tomar a su hija para abrazarla…

-Papi, Mami….-Ella también salió corriendo, los tres se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y amor, esa escena era tan bonita tanto que a Juvia le llego un imagen de una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y rizados…

-Muchas gracias magos de Fairy Tail se los agradezco mucho-El rey agradecía a los magos por haber cumplido su misión.

-Creo que mejor mañana nos pagan ahora mismo debemos conseguir donde hospedarnos así que…-El pelirosa explicaba pero…

-No se diga mas, sirvientas lleven las pertenencias de los magos a una habitación y llévelos para que descansen, si necesitan algo solo tienen que pedirlo y será cumplido-Hablo el rey para que tomaran sus pertenencias y se las llevaron…

-Muchas gracias!-Agradeció el pelirosa.

-Juvia les agradece mucho, si nos disculpan nos retiramos-Los dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones pero al parecer no oyeron bien lo que había dicho el rey ya que…

-Juvia no puede creer esto…-Juvia estaba atónita el porqué.

-Es verdad el cuarto es muy grande y lujoso-El intentaba ver que no podía creer la chica.

-Eso no es Natsu-chan, el problema es que Juvia y Natsu-chan tendrán que dormir juntos-Esto lo dijo con un sonrojo muy tierno, el chico la observo y…

-Yo no veo ningún problema, de todas formas somos pareja-Modo inocencia activado, pero ella modo fantasía activada, esa fantasía de la chica al parecer era muy pervertida tanto que casi le quería sangrar la nariz, el chico la vio de reojo y…

-Juvia, voy a salir en un momento ahorita vengo-El la saco de su financia, ella al verle la cara se puso roja por lo que había pensado, ella asintió y…

-No tardes Natsu-chan…-EL asintió y se retiro así que ella…

-Bueno es hora de que Juvia tome un baño-Ella se fue al baño de la habitación, se quito las botas, después las medias, su ropa y su gorra, se metió a una bañera inmensa donde se sentó y se relajo del día que había tenido…Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos de estar en la tina estaba tan cómoda que sin notarlo se había convertido en agua y ya no se notaba, tanto estaba de distraída que no noto que el pelirosa se metió a la tina para también bañarse, ella se dio cuenta muy tarde así que lo único que pudo hacer era mantenerse intangible para que no lo notara pero esa simple tarea era casi imposible por lo que estaba observando en ese instante y no era para menos solo tenía la mejor vista del pelirosa sin ropa mostrando su muy bien torneado cuerpo y a su compañero…El chico tardo unos 10 minutos en la ducha así que salió rápido se puso su ropa para dormir y se fue a la cama, ella ya segura salió de la tina para arreglarse para dormir, pero la imagen del pelirosa no salía de su mente, se las arreglo para tranquilizarse y dirigirse a la cama sin despertar al chico pero…

-Te esperaba Juvia vamos a dormir-El se descubrió y abrió un espacio para que Juvia se acostara a su lado, ella se sonrojo y sonrió, una extraña fuerza la jalo a la cama sin que ella lo quisiera, en un instante los dos ya estaban en la cama pero en la mente de la chica (Juvia no lo puede creer, ahora Juvia nunca dormirá todas estas 2 semanas no pudo dormir por alguna razón y ahora esto, Juvia morirá de insomnio)…

-Buenas noches mi linda Juvia…-El le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos, "Ahora Juvia nunca dormirá" es lo que pensó pero sus ojos también se cerraron y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo bueno en los de Natsu ya que la tenia abrazada, los dos habían dormido como nunca en su vida…Después de ese descanso los dos se despidieron del reino y se fueron a su hogar, otra vez en el tren se fueron en la misma posición ya que el chico se marea con facilidad, al llegar se dirigieron a sus hogares para luego verse en el gremio, la chica llego primero al gremio y se fue directo con la peliblanca para explicarle lo que había descubierto…

-Mira-san, Mira-san-Hablaba un poco alterada.

-Que ocurre Juvia?-Con la misma expresión.

-Bueno veras…-La chica se puso a explicarle todo, bueno casi todo exceptuando lo que vio del chico…

-Ya veo, entonces la única forma de que duermas es estando con Natsu-Ella entendió y supo rápido la respuesta.

-Sí, que ara Juvia, morirá de insomnio-Ella tenía un problema.

-Claro que no, la cura es simple solo ve con Natsu y quédate a vivir con él-Simple pero difícil muy difícil.

-Como crees que Juvia le pid…-Fue interrumpida.

-Juvia vamos a jugar-Llego el pelirosa.

-Natsu-chan? está bien, disculpa Mira-san-Ella acepto y se fue con el chico.

-Descuida, solo piensa en ese remedio te hará muy bien-La sonrisa picara, ella se puso roja y se fueron…ya era de noche los dos estaban en sus respectivas casas, pero la chica tenía un debate contra si…

-Juvia no puede dormir, pero no debe ir con Natsu-chan, eso sería muy malo ya que la vería como una loca y se alejara de Juvia-Ella estaba muy preocupado por los dos problemas que tenia, era un debate muy duro pero…

-Así que Juvia no irá a la casa de Natsu-chan…Como la casa de Natsu-chan-Ella inconscientemente llego enfrente de la casa del chico tal era el grado de que no supo que paso que hasta llevo un poco de ropa y una almohada…

-Ahora que debe hacer Juvia…-Ella lentamente se acercaba a la puerta, su mano se acercaba a la perilla de ella, su mente estaba en blanco no sabía qué hacer ella, imploraba un milagro lo cual se concedió, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Natsu, en ese instante el se lanzo a ella la abrazo y…

-Juvia!, me alegra que hayas venido, te quería pedir un favor-El se puso enfrente de ella y le hablo pidiendo un favor.

-Si?...-No sabía que contestar así que…

-Ve a vivir conmigo por favor?-La pregunta del millón.

-Como?...-Enserio que no sabía que decir.

-Es que desde el día que dormimos juntos en el parque no he podido dormir en las noches, me di cuenta de que no podía dormir sin ti hasta la misión de rescatar a la princesa, por favor te ruego que vengas a vivir conmigo-Los ojos de cachorrito que Juvia no resiste…

-Acepto Natsu-chan, pero con una condición-Ella se puso un poco difícil.

-Hare lo que sea, que es lo que quieres-El estaba desesperado.

-Que no le digas a nadie de que vivimos juntos-Lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo.

-Acepto, ven vamos a dormir-El la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto perdón al cuarto de los dos.

-Natsu-chan solo deja a Juvia ponerse algo mas cómodo-Ella se dirigió al baño donde le indico Natsu para cambiarse pero la chica noto la pijama que tomo, pero como no tenía más que ponerse…

-Disculpa la demora…-Ella apareció con vergüenza, el porqué bueno…

-No pasa na…-El chico se quedo sin palabras al ver a la chica con un pijama que casi parecía lencería, el era inocente pero también era hombre así que solo digamos que se puso rojo y casi babeaba por ella…

-Me dejas entrar-El chico seguía embobado pero su cuerpo reacciono como un reflejo, dejo entrar a la chica, pero cuando ella se metió a la cama el solo pudo decir…

-Te ves muy hermosa Juvia-Esas palabras salieron de su boca con toda la honestidad del mundo.

-Gracias Natsu-chan, bueno es hora de dormir, Buenas Noches…-Ella se puso un poco avergonzada por el comentario del chico, pero después le dio un beso en la mejilla para desearle buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Juvia…-El espero un rato a que se quedara dormida para darle el beso de las buenas noches, pero esta vez no fue en la frente, sino que le robo un tierno y casto beso en los labios que ella no noto, pero al hacer este acto el solo dijo algo que era lo que tenía en la mente…

-Porque siento mi pecho arder cuando estoy contigo mi hermosa Juvia?-El ya no quería dormir solo la contemplaba, y le acariciaba la cara con una enorme ternura de alguien enamorado pero él no lo sabía es lo malo de ser tan inocente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…Como están saben este capítulo fue una inspiración que me llego a la mitad de un sueño, no sé que comí o que vi, pero agradezco la inspiración…Les quería preguntar una cosa me darían su opinión de cómo es mi mentalidad si es Femenina o Masculina? Ahí díganme cual pinzan que es mi mente, no me importa que genero me pongan solo díganme el porqué?...Bueno el próximo capítulo celos de Natsu se encienden, Juvia con ropa más ligera?...Espero les haya gustado y también espero que me contesten lo que pregunte así que Gracias y…SAYONARA!


	4. Ella es mía…

**Ella es mía…**

.

.

.

.

.

Ya a pasado una semana de la repentina mudanza de Juvia a su nuevo hogar, las chicas se pusieron tristes y más aun ya que no les dijo donde viviría de ahora en adelante. En esa semana se acostumbraba a vivir con Natsu pero lo que no se imaginaba al vivir con él, eso era…

-Buenos días Juvia, como dormiste…-El pelirosa ya estaba despierto y no solo eso, el estaba haciendo el desayuno…

-Buenos días Natsu-chan, otra vez te le adelantaste a Juvia…-Ella tenía un lindo puchero, el chico se sonrojo pero siguió adelante.

-Mmmmmmmm, quieres decir que a Juvia no le gusta lo que hago de comer?-El jugaba con la chica, ella no lo notaba.

-Claro que no Natsu-chan, a Juvia le encanta lo que hace de comer, pero se siente un poco raro, ya que la chica debería hacerle el desayuno a su chico-Ella ya actuaba como Natsu gano un poco de su inocencia y de Natsu al parecer perdió un poco de él ya que se sonrojo.

-No, yo quiero hacer el desayuno de mi chica-Sigue teniendo el mayor grado de inocencia y Juvia el mayor catástrofe de sentimientos, otra vez se sonrojo a morir…los dos terminaron su desayuno y se dispusieron a ir al gremio pero antes de eso…

-Disculpa a Juvia Natsu-chan, pero antes de ir al gremio se debe arreglar para verse más bonita-Ella explicaba pero el intercedió…

-Por qué? si Juvia se ve muy hermosa-El solo decía la verdad para su parecer.

-Gracias Natsu-chan pero pronto Juvia te vera en el gremio así que no esperes a Juvia-Ella intentaba convencerlo.

-Está bien pero no tardes si no te extrañare y me preocupare por ti, te espero en el gremio-El se despidió de su querida Juvia…mientras tanto ella…

-Ahora que se fue…no sé si Juvia puede hacer esto, pero…-Ella estaba discutiendo internamente por algo que estaba viendo en la cama de los dos…

-Juvia espera que el plan de Mira-san funcione-Ella dudaba pero siguió…

Ya en el gremio donde todos estaban como siempre destrozándolo mientras un pelirosa esperaba a su querida peliazul, en ese instante una peliblanca se le acerco sigilosamente y…

-Hola Natsu a quien esperas?-Pregunto la peliblanca viendo que el muchacho no dejaba de observar la entrada.

-Espero a Juvia, Mira-El contesto sin pensar ya que no le dio importancia.

-O enserio parece que te gusta mucho Juvia verdad?-Ella como siempre no se va con rodeos.

-Como? Cuando? Porque?...Yo, yo, yo, yo no sé de que hablas-Intento de mentir fallido, estaba completamente hirviendo de vergüenza.

-Mmmmmmmm, eso no es lo que parece, pero si no lo es entonces los demás chicos podrían intentar algo con ella-Ella sacaba sus verdaderas intenciones, el chico la miro un rato y…

-Eso nun…-No termino de hablar porque se quedo viendo completamente atónito que jamás pensaba ver, incluso todos los del gremio se sorprendieron, solo ver la simple imagen de Juvia con ropa más ligera de la que siempre usa, tenía una minifalda de color celeste de holanes, esta vez no tenía sus medias de siempre si no unas blancas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, su blusa era de color blanca con un escote pronunciado, pero como siempre debía mantener su estilo así que se puso una torera de color violeta, además cambio su sombrero por una boina del mismo color que la torera, todo ese atuendo lo acompañaba con unos botines del color de la falda, ese atuendo además de sacar lo linda que era ella también sacaba un lado sensual que provocaba a todos los varones del gremio incluyendo a Natsu…

-Buenos días a todos-Ella estaba muy avergonzada tanto que no noto a todos los chicos que habían llegado y la habían rodeado…

-Hola Juvia, que linda te vez hoy-El primer pervertido.

-Juvia no te gustaría salir conmigo-Segundo pervertido.

-Hoy te vez más sensual de lo común Juvia-chan-Otro mas y cada segundo que pasaba se acercaban mas y mas a ella, pero en la barra un plirosa estaba en llamas porque se estaban acercando a su Juvia, el solo sonrió y…

-Lo siento chicos pero no puedo dejar que se acerquen a Juvia-El pelirosa llego por la parte de atrás y tomo a la peliazul para abrazarla.

-Y porque no?-Ellos sonaron con un tono amenazante, pero el chico no le importo porque…

-Porque Juvia es mi pareja y no se los permitiré-El sonaba más serio la chica se le quedo viendo un instante ya que ese comentario lo hiso con mucho cariño y ella lo noto…

-Natsu-chan…-Ella estaba feliz.

-Apártate un rato Juvia tengo que encargarme de estos pervertidos-Ella se retiro a donde estaban las chicas para que dejara a los chicos pelear con el pelirosa, bueno el pelirosa estaba inspirado ya que los estaba a masacrando con tal facilidad que uno sentía pena por los que intentaban ligar con la peliazul, ella llego a la barra con las chicas para ser interrogada pero ella estaba preparada para lo que fuera…

-Hola chicas-Saludo la peliazul muy formal como siempre.

-Hola Juvia, dinos viniste así vestida por alguien especial?-Ellas sabían pero solo querían burlarse un poco.

-Sí, fue para Natsu-chan-Ella contesto con toda la honestidad del mundo, ellas vieron que no tenía la misma forma de actuar, pero aun no se rendían ellas querían burlarse un rato…

-Pero debiste sentir mucha vergüenza ya que no estás usando lo de siempre-Ahora lo intento la rubia.

-Tienes razón Lucy-san, Juvia no sabe cómo puedes andar exhibiéndote todos los días-Golpe bajo para la rubia.

-Pero creo que no deberías intentar salir con alguien tan tonto que no se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos-Levy al rescate pero también se la esperaba.

-Pero Gajeel-kun es muy parecido a Natsu-chan no lo crees Levy-san-Ella entendió la indirecta y mejor no siguió molestando.

-Te vez muy linda Juvia-san-La pequeña Wendy como siempre pero alguien fue la que la puso roja de vergüenza…

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Wendy-Era el pelirosa que tomo a la peliazul de la cintura para abrazarla y decírselo en el oído, ella se puso muy colorada a él le gustaba mucho eso de ella.

-Natsu-chan no sorprendas así a Juvia, como le fue con los chicos-Ella lo regaño pero no lo apartaba del lugar donde estaba ya que se sentía muy cómoda al ser abrasada por el pelirosa.

-Termine con todos ellos, no me duraron ni para el arranque, pero bueno chicas si nos disculpan me llevare a Juvia-El explico y tomo la mano de la chica para irse con ella pero antes de abandonara el lugar la peliblanca le pregunto algo al chico…

-Natsu ya pensaste en lo que hablamos?-Lo dijo ya que él era el único que lo entendió.

-No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo-El salió con una mirada seria…Los dos estaban en el parque en el árbol de siempre donde toman una siesta como siempre pero no estaban dormidos ya que la peliazul le quería preguntar algo a el pelirosa…

-Natsu-chan porque actuaste así con todos los del gremio, a caso no te gusta que Juvia se vista así-Ella quería saber la razón por la que Natsu actuó de esa forma poco común.

-No no me gusta-El dijo con seriedad, ella se sentía triste ya que ella creyó que a él le gustaría como se vistió ya que lo hiso para él.

-Juvia lo siente, Juvia no volve…-Ella quería disculparse pero fue interrumpida.

-No me gusta que esos pervertidos se te acerquen, yo quiero que todo lo que use Juvia solo se visto por mí, así que solo deberás vestirte así cuando salgamos a una cita, así que no lo hagas con nadie mas-El estaba actuando muy inmaduro y egoísta pero la chica sentía una tremenda felicidad de ver que estaba celoso y que solo quería a Juvia para el…

-No debes ser así Natsu-chan, es malo ser egoísta-Ella lo regaño…

-P…pe…perdón Juvia, pero yo solo quería…-Fue interrumpido.

-No Natsu-chan, como castigo por ser tan infantil y egoísta, deberás vestir algo diferente de ahora en adelante para dormir-Ella le dijo al pelirosa ya que él desde que ella empezó a vivir con el se ponía de pijama un pans y una playera de manga larga.

-Está bien, mejor tomemos una siesta Juvia-El cambio el tema y mejor le dijo que tomaran una siesta, lo cual la chica acepto de muy buena gana, rápidamente se quedo dormida pero el pelirosa seguía despierto para decirle algo sin que ella se diera cuenta…

-Lo siento Juvia pero no te puedo compartir…-El tomo a la chica y tomo sus labios, era un beso con mucha pasión.

-No sé qué es lo que me hiciste pero deberás tomar la responsabilidad…-El de nuevo le robo los labios pero esta vez la chica entre abrió los ojos la imagen que veía ella creía que era un hermoso sueño así que se dejo llevar por ese momento, después del beso los dos quedaron completamente dormidos, ella con una enorme sonrisa y el con un sonrojo…Después de un rato los dos despertaron de su siesta, ella había despertado muy feliz por el sueño el noto eso y por alguna razón no le gusto así que pregunto…

-Dormiste bien Juvia?-El pregunto.

-Sí, Juvia soñó con algo muy lindo-Ella se toco los labios al recordar su sueño.

-A enserio y de que trato tu sueño?-Se oía un poco furioso.

-Pues veras, Juvia solo soñó que el chico que le gusta le daba un beso a Juvia-El retumbo en su interior el sentimiento que se llama celos, el estaba furioso.

-Enserio? El es guapo?-El sí que estaba furioso.

-Si él es muy guapo-Ella al parecer saco mas inocencia ya que lo decía con toda sinceridad sin notar lo que el chico expresaba en ese instante.

-O, Es listo?-El estaba siendo un poco irracional.

-No mucho pero es muy valeroso-Ella seguía.

-Mmmmmmmm, y en donde te beso?-Esa si es una pregunta extraña.

-Aquí…-Ella se toco los labios y sonrió con mucha felicidad.

-Bueno yo sé cómo arreglar eso-Ahora su irada se torno sombría.

-Si, Como?-Ella se puso un poco confusa por la respuesta del chico.

-Con esto…-El se lanzo a los labios de la chica para robarle otro beso que ella no supo responder, en unos cuantos segundos él se separo de ella y…

-Ya no quiero que pienses en ese bastardo, los besos que sueñes solo serán los míos esos de ahora en adelante, así que remplazare cada área que el haya besado-El sí que estaba celoso, ella solo saco una sonrisa ya que se le hacía muy tonto que él se pusiera celoso por un sueño de sí mismo, pero la chica no era tonta y aprovecharía esta situación…

-Todos?-Con un poco de picardía preguntaba.

-Todos, pase lo que pase todos los besos que recibas solo serán míos-El estaba determinado, ella sonrió y…

-Entonces le tendrás que dar muchos besos a Juvia, ya que él me dio muchos besos-Ella tenía una aura traviesa.

-Ese maldito, solo dime donde y yo los cambiare por los míos-El enfureció al imaginarse a ese bastardo como él le decía.

-Veras, ahora Juvia no te puede decir todos pero si te dirá que le dio varios en los labios de Juvia-Otra vez señalo sus labios pero el chico solo pudo hacer una cosa, el la besaba con mucha pación ya que ella solo será para él, esto solo demostraba que él la amaba pero no se daba cuenta, ella si se dio cuenta y sabría aprovecharlo…Ya era de noche en la residencia Dragneel los dos habían llegado a su casa y se estaban preparando para dormir…

-Ya mero estoy Juvia, segura de que debo usar esto?-El estaba aun en el baño pero tenía vergüenza de salir con lo que estaba usando, mientras la chica lo esperaba en la cama.

-Recuerda que es un castigo Natsu-chan así que como Juvia lo pidió lo debes hacer-Ella se ponía un poco exigente.

-Está bien, solo por Juvia y que me diga donde la beso ese bastardo-El salió del baño solo con unos bóxers de color azul, esos bóxers estaban tan apretados que dejaba llevar a la imaginación a otro nivel, ella estaba sonrojada pero el chico aun mas al ver a la chica acostada con una lencería tan provocativa que solo si no fuera por su inocencia él se desmayaría de lujuria.

-Bueno Natsu-chan te señalare con mis manos donde me beso…-Dicho esto el se subió a la cama y gateo a donde estaba la chica, ella con sus manos señalaba rincones de su cuerpo que el pelirosa acariciaba con sus labios delicadamente, pronto llegaron a sus pechos y el se detuvo un poco mas de rato para disfrutar esos hermosos atributos de la chica, ella solo pudo sacar un pequeño gemido, pero ella sabía que era demasiado pronto para eso así que lo tomo del rostro dirigiendo sus labios a los suyos, los besos eran completamente llenos de pasión, ella rompió el beso para…

-Esto será suficiente por ahora Natsu-chan es hora de que tu y Juvia se vallan a dormir-Ella le reprocho a la chica.

-Cuantos besos me faltan para remplazarlos los de ese maldito?-El quería saberlo ya que no dejaría rastro de él, porque ya que Juvia era solo suya.

-Cientos, no miles, no millones, no se solo sé que toda tu vida tendrás que estar al lado de Juvia-Ella se burlaba un poco ya que ella planeaba quedárselo para toda su vida y solo para ella.

-Entonces así será mientras tanto…Buenas noches cariño-El la beso de nuevo en sus labios y le dio las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…amor…-Completamente Feliz la chica se durmió ahora que sabía que el también la amaba pero como era muy inocente no se daba cuenta, así que su misión ahora era hacer que él pelirosa se diera cuenta de el maravilloso amor que sentía por ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, este capítulo me salió de improvisto de la mente ya que hoy mismo saque dos capítulos, el próximo no lo tengo muy definido así que no sé cuando lo sacare ya que también la semana que viene tengo exámenes así que sean pacientes…Les agradezco los comentarios que me dieron, ahora para ser reciproco les dejare que me hagan la pregunta que quieran, solo una y no debe ser relacionada con mi nombre o sexo, esas están descartadas así que si me quieren preguntar algo piénsenlo bueno si es que les interesa algo de mi…Bueno les agradezco por leer, deséenme suerte para los exámenes y…SAYONARA!


	5. Novios sin serlo…

**Novios sin serlo…**

.

.

.

.

.

Después de esa noche en que la peliazul descubrió los sentimientos del pelirosa ella se había decidido por completo a levantarse temprano para sorprender al pelirosa con un desayuno hecho por ella ya que según lo que había investigado la novia debería hacer por su novio, ella sabía que aun no eran novios pero que pronto lo serian, pero también sabía que se podía aprovechar de la inocencia del chico, saben que Juvia no es aprovechada pero con una oportunidad así quien la dejaría pasar…

-HAAAAA… Huele muy rico! Buenos días Juvia-El pelirosa ya se había despertado, cuando entraba a la cocina bostezo y olio algo que abrió su estomago por completo…

-No Natsu-chan así no debe dar los buenos días a Juvia, tiene que aprender a darle los buenos días de Juvia-Explicaba un poco seria la peliazul.

-Enserio entonces como?-Pregunto confundido por como actuaba la chica esa mañana.

-Es muy sencillo solo tienes que acercarte a mi…-Ella le indicaba al pelirosa y el obedecía, se acerco lentamente a ella…

-Así?-El se acerco quedando muy cercas de ella…

-Ahora debes tomar a Juvia acercarte a su cara y…-Siguió las ordenes al pie de la letra y lo ultimo salió por instinto, el la besaba con mucha ternura solo tardaron unos segundos para que los dos se separaran para…

-Buenos días Juvia!-Saco su enorme sonrisa que ella adoraba.

-Buenos días Natsu-chan, es hora del desayuno-Ella le respondió y le indico que se sentara a comer, los dos se veían muy felices, ella sabia el porqué pero el aunque no tenía idea del porque de todos modos lo disfrutaba, después de desayunara los dos se fueron a cambiar, por la insistencia de Natsu ella se volvió a poner la misma ropa de siempre ya que a el no le agradaba que todos se le queden viendo con miradas pervertidas a "su chica" así que le insistió, ella acepto ya que sabía muy bien lo que ocurría con el pero a cambio de eso el debía de seguir las ordenes de la chica…

-Entonces entendiste Natsu-chan-Ella ya estaba vestida y preparada para irse pero antes tenía que revisar algo importante…

-Si Juvia, no debo darte besos enfrente de los demás, solo puedo cuando los dos estemos solos en casa o cuando nadie nos vea-El respondía con lo que le había dicho la chica que hiciera antes de llegar al gremio.

-Muy bien Natsu-chan como recompensa por recordarlo…-Ella robo los labios del chico, ella era dueña de todo el chico así que lo disfrutaba…

-Está bien, pero solo una duda?-Como siempre la duda del pelirosa…

-Cual Natsu-chan?-Ella la libraría de cualquier duda.

-Hasta cuando podre besarte enfrente de todos?-Ella quedo muda por la pregunta del chico…

-C...cu…cuando? pronto será Natsu-chan así que no te preocupes-Solo pudo responder eso ya que se imagino ya siendo la novia de Natsu y estar acaramelados los dos como una parejita, después de esto los dos se fueron al gremio aunque en todo el viaje ella se fue financiando con su sueño favorito en pasos hasta llegar a lo que sería lujuria, pero Natsu no se dio cuenta solo disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica ya que nunca se había sentido así por alguien….No tardaron nada en llegar al gremio, los dos separaron para ir hablar, Juvia para hablar con sus amigas y Natsu para pelear con todos los chicos del gremio…

-Buenos días chicas-Saludaba la peliazul a sus amigas.

-Buenos días Juvia-Saludaron todas casi al mismo tiempo, las chicas empezaron con su conversación habitual mientras que los chicos empezaban otra pelea, todo iba como siempre bueno hasta que alguien tiro el pastel de Erza y todos los chicos quedaron noqueados por la paliza que les dio, bueno a excepción del pequeño Romeo y Natsu que se había aburrido de pelear con Grey ya que a cada rato en la pelea salía de ella para darle un beso a su novia, de lo arto que estaba lanzo con mucha fuerza al pelinegro y se sentó con Romeo a jugar ajedrez ya que al parecer era bueno en ese juego, todos los chicos estaban inconscientes lo cual las chicas lo encontraban gracioso, ellas seguían con su conversación incluso Juvia que no había notado algo muy peculiar, que era lo peculiar bueno solo que un montón de chicas rodeaban al pelirosa mientras jugaba muy entretenido pero fue interrumpido por…

-Natsu-sama le gustaría venir a comer con nosotras-Una de las hermosas chicas hablo, con esas palabras el chico se olvido de todo.

-Comida! donde?-Cualquier hombre no importa lo mas caballero y refinado que sea, un hombre al oír comida siente de inmediato la necesidad de comer sobre todo nuestro buen Natsu.

-Tendrá toda la comida que quiera si viene con nosotras-Dijo otra de las chicas pegándose a él, cuando ella toco la piel del chico la peliazul sintió un escalofrió y una ira enorme al sentir que alguna chica se le acerque a su chico, pero antes de poder salir disparada de su sitio para ir a "rescatar" a su chico algo sucedía con ella, no se podía mover…

-Porque Juvia no se puede mover…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas alguien muy conocido y con una sonrisa maligna apareció enfrente de la chica interrumpiéndola…

-Eso se debe a mi Juvia-Hablo el ser maligno.

-…Por qué….Lyon-san?-La chica le pregunto al peliblanco que le había provocado la parálisis.

-Es simple mi hermosa Juvia, después de un poco de pensar me di cuenta de que Natsu era un oponente demasiado formidable, si las cosas siguen así entre nosotros tardare mucho en poder derrotar lo, así que decidí algo que para mí es demasiado difícil, pero dado las circunstancias era la única manera de poder lograrlo así que… tendré que hacer trampa, por eso idee este plan…-Antes de poder seguir hablando fue interrumpido.

-Plan?...-Seguía sin poder moverse.

-Sí, es simple, en tu bebida puse una pasión para poder inmovilizarte y así poder robarte un beso ya que si lo hago Juvia ya no podrá vivir sin mis labios…-Ella solo pensó que eso no era cierto ya que sus labios eran de Natsu así que….

-Natsu no lo permitirá así que deja en paz a Juvia-Ella lo intento convencerlo pero…

-Desde luego que pensé en ello así que para encargarme de ello le dije a esas damas que si querían conocer al gran Salamander y tener una cita con el así que ellas sin dudarlo aceptaron el trato-El explico el otro factor de su plan.

-Entonces por eso esas zorras se acercaron a Natsu-chan, bueno solo una pregunta mas como sabias que Juvia iba a tomar de ese baso?-Aun tenía otra duda que si era un poco misteriosa.

-La verdad no tenía idea así que le puse a todas las bebidas para estar seguro-El dijo esto y luego miro a su alrededor viendo que ninguna de las chicas del gremio se podía mover, pero a el no le importo eso así que…

-Bueno así que si me disculpas te daré un beso que nunca olvidaras…-El cerro los ojos, preparo sus labios, se empezaba acercar a la chica lentamente ya que él quería que el momento durara mucho, con lo que no contaba era que Natsu estaba viendo como el maldito peliblanco se le acercaba a su chica, el no podía escapar de las chicas así que tuvo que actuar rápido así que tomo algo y lo lanzo directo al chico pero lo que no contaba es que el objeto era más grande de lo que pensaba así que tomo otra dirección directo a la chica, cuando el peliblanco casi rosaba la cara de ella, en ese instante el objeto la había quitado de ese sitio para quedarse en su lugar y recibir el beso que ya era inevitable esquiarlo… El problema ahora era que el peliblanco abrió los ojos quedando impactado por la imagen que tenía enfrente y no era el único si no que todo el gremio se quedo completamente mudo por lo que estaban viendo hasta que alguien al fin pudo…

-…Ly…Ly…Lyon… acaba de besar….a…a…a…-La pequeña Levy no podía terminar la frase por lo sorprendida que estaba así que alguien más lo hiso.

-…a…a…a…mi…mi…mi…GREY!-La rubia grito el nombre de la persona que la habían besado, si era su novio, Natsu lanzo lo único que tenía a su alcance pero nadie podría pensar que eso ocurriría, los dos chicos solo pudieron hacer lo único más prudente, los dos salieron directo a los baños para vomitar del asco, todos los demás solo hicieron lo de costumbre morirse de la risa… Mientras todos seguían en el gremio riéndose el pelirosa se había llevado a su chica del gremio a un lago que el solo conocía así que nadie lo interrumpiría…

-Bueno, ya llegamos!-El chico se estiraba ya que había puesto a la chica en una manta en el suelo para que se recostara mientras pasaba el efecto de la poción, pero al parecer la chica se había quedado dormida "al parecer"…

-Parece que Juvia se quedo dormida…bueno creo que nadare un rato mientras ella se levanta-Dicho esto él se empezó a desvestir solo llegando a sus bóxers, pero no contaba con que alguien lo estuviera espiando y ese alguien solo era una disque dormida peliazul, que se estaba agasajando con lo que veía y que es lo que veía, casi nada solo a un pelirosa con un cuerpo muy bien torneado que expresaba en todo su ser la palabra de un "Hombre ardiente y sexy" ella babeaba por él, cuando entro a nadar el chico ella se deleitaba con cada uno de los movimientos que el ejercía, pasaron unos 30 minutos de ese placer para entrar a otro aun mas grande, el chico salía de nadar con todo el cuerpo empapado , las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pectoral desliándose así su torso y llegando hasta su parte más privada que casi se veía por completo ya que sus bóxers eran de color blanco, ahora no solo babeaba estaba a punto de una hemorragia nasal, ella creía que ya no podía mas pero lamentablemente el pelirosa decidió acostarse alado de ella dejándose completamente a su merced, la razón es que el quedo completamente dormido, la chica debatía en su mente además de fantasear cosas demasiado lujuriosas, asi que lo único que pudo decir era…

-Eres un tramposo Natsu-chan…-Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un gemido pero se interrumpió para poder empezar con su placer, ella besaba el cuerpo del chico, empezó por el torso tomándose el tiempo que quisiera para recorrer cada uno de sus rincones que ella conocía pero deseaba revisar con mucho detalle, a cada minuto se acercaba mas y mas a los labios de él, pero también ella cada vez sentía mas y mas calor en su cuerpo así que a cada minuto se fue desasiendo de una de sus prendas, a tal grado llego que solo quedo en su ropa interior que era de color negro y encaje, muy sensual e indiscreto de la chica, eso ya no importaba solo seguía en lo suyo pero un pudo dejar en el silencio un comentario...

-Si…-Se detenía a cada beso.

-…No…-

-…Te…-

-…Despiertas…-

-…Natsu-chan…-

-…Me veré…-

-…En…-

-…La penosa…-

-…Necesidad…-

-…Y….-

-…Placentera…-

-…De…-

-…Violarte-Ella no era nada impúdica pero deseaba hacerlo suyo y de nadie más, pero los deseos de ella son ordenes, el empezaba a moverse queriendo despertarse cuando sintió eso ella salto de la impresión y de la vergüenza pero ella no podía dejar que el la viera como una pervertida así que hiso lo más prudente que se le ocurrió, puso a Natsu sobre ella para que no se preguntara como es que ella no tenia ropa si estaba dormida, así que de nuevo actuar a estar "dormida" para no morir de la vergüenza… en poco el chico se levanto se tallo un poco los ojos y miro que tenia a Juvia debajo del, la chica veía con los ojos entrecerrados si el chico se creía que era sonámbulo y que la quería hacer suya (Sexomnia por si les interesa) pero al parecer era otra cosa…

-Bueno en que me quede…-Lo que nunca se pensaría que ocurriría ni en un millón de años acaba de ocurrir, Sip la inocencia del siempre tierno Natsu acaba de abandonar su cuerpo, el empezó donde se había quedado la noche anterior, besaba el cuerpo de la chica con mucha pación de nuevo llego a su busto, el se tomo su tiempo para jugar y disfrutar, ella solo ahogaba los gemidos de placer para que no la descubriera, pronto llego a su cuello recorrió centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a sus labios y robar otro beso completamente lleno de lujuria y deseo, así siguió hasta que…

-No…no debo hacer esto al menos de que ella quiera hacer…-El se había alejado de su de ella pero fue interrumpido por…

-Ahora terminaremos esto Natsu, así que no dejaras de esta manera a Juvia…-Ella dejo su actuación para entrar al deseo…

-Claro que no…-El de nuevo la beso con la pación mas grande en este mundo, ellos ardían en llamas el uno por el otro, en pocos instantes la ropa que les quedaba se hiso un estorbo así que se desasieron de ellas para poder estar concentrados en el placer de sus cuerpos, el bajo a la parte más intima de la chica, el empezó acariciándola lentamente, después por instinto el saboreaba como si fuera un helado que solo él y nadie más podría saborear en su vida, cuando termino de saborear ese manjar se decidió a ir al siguiente paso que era el de quitarse la inocencia, el la miro para ver si le daba permiso, ella le dio paso a que lo hiciera, así que lentamente fue intentando entrar en ella para no lastimarla, cuando al fin entro por completo, ella ahogo un grito de dolor lo cual el chico noto y se preocupo, la chica le hiso entender que no ocurría nada que mejor siguiera, el obedeció para seguir con el movimiento, el dolor se había ido por completo ahora lo que sentía era placer a cada embestida ella se sentía cada vez mas extasiada, el lo noto así que incremento la velocidad de as embestidas, a cada una de ellas ella aventaba un gemido que el disfrutaba, ellos siguieron por un largo tiempo ya que ninguno de los dos sentía el quedarse satisfecho, así que cambiaron de posición a una un poco más placentera y pervertida. Ahora ella estaba arriba del pero dándole la espalda, el daba embestidas mas duras y a cada una ella saltaba por la fuerza que el ejercía, el busto le saltaba, sus pensamientos desaparecieron, lo único que quedaba en su mente ahora era más, mas de esa sensación tan grande y placentera, los dos cambiaban de posición para poder tener más tiempo y disfrute del instante, ese placer solo pudo durar una hora pero al termino los dos solo gritaron del gran placer al terminar…los dos quedaron desfallecidos por ese acto, los dos se pusieron a dormir para descansar un poco, después de un rato los dos despertaron se miraron por un instante y…

-Juvia acabo de tener un sueño muy lujurioso contigo no sé si pueda verte de nuevo a la cara-El inocente Natsu regreso pero creyó que lo que había sucedido había sido un sueño.

-No te preocupes Natsu…porque ese no fue un sueño-Ella desvió la mirada por lo roja que estaba.

-Aaaaaaa, menos mal…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-El no se lo podía creer ya que lo que creía un sueño se le cayó sacando a la luz que era un pervertido.

-A si es Natsu, ahora ya no puedes ser solo el amigo de Juvia después de esto, Juvia se había prometido que su primera vez iba hacer con el hombre que ella amara de por vida-Ella seguía roja pero le reclamaba al chico por lo que había hecho, pero si ella fue la que lo comenzó, además esto lo aprovecharía para atar al chico y dejar en claro que se lo quedaría.

-E…e….eso no será necesario-Esta cayendo.

-Porque lo dices Natsu?-Ella si que era buena en esto.

-Porque yo te enamorare de mí, no me importa quién sea ese maldito are hasta lo imposible para que me ames-Si que estaba celoso y muy nervioso.

-Porqu…-La interrumpió.

-TE AMOOOO! Te adoro con todo mi corazón y no permitiré que nadie se acerque a mi NOVIA-Ella sabe manejar muy bien la situación.

-Yo…yo…yo también te amo Natsu y Juvia si quiere ser TU NOVIA!-Ella no aguanto más la actuación y estallo de felicidad, pero el chico se confundió.

-Qué? como? Pero si tu dijiste que estabas enamorada del otro bastardo-El estaba estupefacto.

-Eres un tontito, Juvia esta perdidamente enamorada de Natsu-Ella al fin lo dijo.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm entonces ya puedo hacer esto-El le dio un tierno beso ahora ya que eran novios y lo podía hacer con toda seguridad.

-Claro que sí, pero es hora de que vallamos a casa Natsu, mañana será un bonito día-Ella sí que estaba feliz.

-Muy bien cariño es hora de irnos-Dicho esto los dos se vistieron de nuevo para irse a su casa… Ya en su recamara…

-Bueno es hora de dormi…-El entraba a la habitación para poder dormir pero…

-No Natsu hoy no podrás dormir-Con una voz sensual con una lencería muy provocativa le dijo al chico que eso no pasaría así…

-Me parece muy bien…-El se acerco a la cama lentamente para empezar lo inevitable…Esa noche sí que no pudieron dormir, para nada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos gracias por leer…Que tal perdón por la ausencia es que estuve demasiado ocupado y hasta ahora pude sacar este cap… Bueno les quería decir que este puede ser o no el ultimo, pero el siguiente si lo hago si lo será, así que déjeme un comentario de si lo hago que les gustaría que pusiera….Espero les haya gustado, porque al parecer me gusto esta pareja, así que….SAYONARA!


	6. La nueva parejita…

**La nueva parejita…**

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Juvia y Natsu son novios, ellas eran muy felices con su noviazgo pero habían acordado ocultárselo a los demás, ellos eran buenos actuando ya que no daban ninguna pista incluso Mira que era la más impaciente porque algo ocurriera entre ellos dos no se percato en ningún instante, los dos iban a misiones para juntar más dinero para arreglar la casa para tenerla mas cómoda y por otra razón que Natsu ocultaba de ella, si que será una sorpresa….

-Buenos días cariño…-Un pelirosa con mantel saludaba a su novia con un beso y recibiéndola con un desayuno.

-…Buenos días, pero Natsu sabes que Juvia debería cocinar como una buena novia-Explico la peliazul a su amado novio.

-Sí pero yo quería hacerlo ya que presiento que ocurrirá algo en el gremio, así que tendré que irme antes que tu, te veré haya, no tardes mi amor-El le dio un beso y se fue.

-Eres muy impaciente Natsu, pero eso adora Juvia de ti…-Ella siguió con su muy sabroso desayuno hecho con mucho amor de su pelirosa, pronto termino de comer y se fue a cambiar para irse al gremio, en unos pocos minutos llego al lugar, saludo a todos y se fue a sentar, lo raro que noto es que aun no llegaba su amado pelirosa…

-Hola Juvia, a quien esperas?-Pregunto la peliblanca con picaría ya que sabia a quien esperaba la peliazul.

-A Natsu dijo que Juvia debería llegar rápido al gremio ya que el presintió que ocurrirá algo hoy-Ella explico sin rodeos con una sonrisa que aprendió del pelirosa.

-O enserio? Y que ocurri…-Fue interrumpida por un peculiar peliblanco que iba muy seguido ya al gremio…

-Mi amada Juvia he venido de nuevo por ti, esta vez te llevare conmigo derrotare a Natsu y serás mía solo mía-El estaba más que seguro de su actitud pero no contaba con que…

-Y si eso no pasa podrás irte a besar con Grey, solo tendrás que pedirle permiso a Lucy-El caballero rosa llego, el pelinegro y el peliblanco solo sintieron un escalofrió, la rubia se enojo por ese comentario y todos los demás del gremio solo querían estallar de risa pero para no ser groseros se la aguantaron.

-No Natsu, eres el oponente más rudo de todos, esta vez te derrotare y me llevare a Juvia, porque este será el último reto y el que gane se quedara con Juvia para siempre-El peliblanco se recupero de ese ataque y le explico que él se quedaría con la peliazul.

-Me parece bien, de que se tratara hoy?-A él no le importaba lo que ocurriera ya que el ganaría.

-Es simple, el que sorprenda mas a todos los del gremio, algo tan increíble que se queden mudos y griten sin comprensión alguna, ese será el ganador-El explico y se puso muy seguro en su mente tenía un plan de lo más radical para ganar, esto lo había preparado con un mes de anticipación, todo era perfecto pero no contaba con….

-Sorprender, algo tan increíble que deje mudos y luego griten…ya sé que hacer-El cerebro de Natsu hiso algo que no ocurría desde hace mucho tiempo, esto era tan difícil de creer pero si, tuvo una idea y una buena idea para esa situación, algo que nadie creería que el lo pensaría en su vida…

-Bueno es hora de com…-El fue interrumpido por el pelirosa que aparto al peliblanco para ponerse enfrente de Juvia para…

-Nats…-Ella no pudo decir más porque el pelirosa le estaba robando los labios a la chica con un enorme y apasionado beso, ella no le importo nada más que ese momento así que decidió disfrutarlo, mientras ellos lo gozaban todos los demás del gremio se quedaron con los ojos y bocas abiertas de la sorpresa además de no poder decir una sola palabra, el que salió más afectado fue el peliblanco que al ver esto su corazón crujió y su cuerpo se hiso piedra, ya paso unos 2 minutos así que todos al unisonó…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Y el ganador claro Natsu el que provoco la noticia del año y la razón de varios paros cardiacos en ese lugar.

-Mejor desaparezcamos un rato cariño-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Está bien Natsu-Ella acepto mientras aprovechaban que nadie se recuperaba de ese acto del pelirosa así que desaparecieron en un suspiro…

Los dos ya en el centro de la ciudad se dispusieron a divertirse un rato…los dos hacían lo que una pareja normal haría con un poco de lo raro pero muy normal de Fairy Tail, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer un helado, como siempre lo compartían pero de una forma especial y muy curiosa, el se embarraba "accidentalmente" un poco de helado en la mejilla o en la parte más cercana del labio para que ella lo "limpiara" esto lo hacían con mucho gusto y cariño el uno al otro. Después los dos se dirigieron a al parque a pasear un rato, pero por un movimiento de la peliazul le quito al pelirosa su preciada bufanda provocando una persecución, el era mucho más rápido que ella pero decidió contenerse para divertirse, cuando al fin decidió alcanzarla la derribo jalándola hacia él para que ella cayera encima del, cuando eso ocurrió el solo dijo…

-Ta atrape-Saco su enorme y amada sonrisa que le fascina a su novia.

-Moooooo, Natsu eres muy malo con Juvia-Ella hacia un lindo berrinche que el disfrutaba, cuando vio esto el solo pudo…

-Me parece que eres muy infantil, así que tendré que castigarte-El dijo lo cual a ella lo sorprendió un poco.

-Juvia infantil, pero si el inaf…-Fue interrumpida por un beso muy tierno el cual ella no esperaba pero decidió corresponder, los eran demasiado felices uno al lado del otro, después del beso ella decidió preguntarle algo a su novio…

-Natsu, el presentimiento que tenias era lo de hoy con Lyon-san y el beso enfrente de todos los del gremio?-Pregunto curiosa ya que ahora todos sabían de su relación lo cual a todos sorprendió, el chico la miro un poco para luego…

-Tenemos que irnos Juvia debemos ir a un lugar importante…-El se levanto para tomar a su novia de la mano y llevársela, ella no se resisto ya que tenía un poco de intriga por saber a dónde ir, pero si la espera no solo fuera una tortura él decide taparle los ojos con su bufanda, ella solo resoplo y decidió seguir…no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde se suponía que era de mucha importancia, cuando ella sintió que ya habían llegado decidió preguntar…

-Natsu porque es tan impor…-Ella quería preguntarle una clara duda a su novio pero fue interrumpida ya que él le había quitado su bufanda mostrando el lugar en donde estaban, ese lugar si que era importante ese lugar era donde el pelirosa le dijo sus sentimientos a la peliazul, este era un lugar hermoso para ella pero ahora mas ya que no solo veía un lindo lago si no que el lugar donde los dos perdieron su inocencia estaba adornado con unas rosas de un color azul en forma de corazón, ella sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido, pero luego vio a su pelirosa en medio del corazón, ella decidió acercarse, cuando estaba enfrente de él se disponía a hablar pero él le gano tomando la palabra…

-Juvia, desde que empecé a ir a misiones contigo me sentía muy feliz ya que después de que Lucy y el estúpido de Grey se hicieran novios, todos se empezaron a distanciar de mi incluso Happy, yo me sentía demasiado mal ya que no tenia alguien con quien divertirme ya ni las peleas me gustaban, todo era muy raro para mi, cuando Mira me dijo que saliera una misión contigo no sé porque pero me dio un poco de felicidad, cuando íbamos en el tren aunque yo estaba mareado sentía tus caricias y el cuidado que me tenias, eso me gusto mucho(Sonrojo) es por eso que aunque no me daba cuenta de lo que crecía en mí, pero cuando alguien se te acercaba demasiada furia y sentía la necesidad de que fueras solo mía, pensando en eso y en lo que siento por ti solo pude llegar a esta conclusión ya que solo serás mía…-El dijo todo lo que sentía por ella, Juvia solo sentía que su corazón se acelerara mas, pero lo siguiente casi la acaba… él se arrodillo enfrente de ella tomando algo de su bolsillo que era una caja de terciopelo…

-Na…Na..Natsu tu…-Ella no se lo podía creer de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas de felicidad, el siguió con su más grande misión…

-Juvia quisieras casarte con Natsu?-Su sonrisa era un poco nerviosa ya que lo estaba, ella solo saco mas lagrimas para luego lanzarse a los brazos del pelirosa para…

-Juvia acepta, Juvia acepta, Juvia acepta casarse con Natsu!-Ella lo de decía con todo su corazón ya que lo amaba con todo su ser, nunca lo dejaría irse porque ahora el seria para ella y para nadie más, el tomo su mano y le coloco el hermoso anillo que él le había comprado con la parte del dinero que tenia por hacer misiones en secreto, ella solo sentía mucha felicidad y ganas de presumir su compromiso con las demás chicas del gremio…

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos Juvia-El se levanto para tomarla de la mano y levantarla.

-Vamos Natsu, Juvia espera que les guste la noticia-Ella sonrió viendo a su prometido y tomándolo del brazo.

-Solo sé que se sorprenderán mucho-El empezó a reírse lo cual ella también hiso ya que recordó lo de la mañana…

Ya en el gremio después de la nueva noticia del compromiso…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Natsu era un adivino, todos gritaron de nuevo de la sorpresa mientras otros se desmayaban como era el caso de Mira y Lyon, nadie podía creer que el inocente de Natsu se le declararía a alguien y menos pedirle que se casara con el…

-A sí que ya lo saben alguien se acerca a Juvia, Natsu los acabara de un solo golpe-El lo dijo con una sonrisa tomo a su prometida y le dio un beso.

-Y si alguien se acerca a Natsu se las verá con Juvia-Ella no lo grito como Natsu pero tomo a su novio para besarlo igual que él hace un instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 años después en la residencia Dragneel en la hora del desayuno…

-El desayuno está listo!-Llamaba un hombre de cabellera un poco más larga y de color rosa.

-Voy ya no grites mas papa!-Dijo un chico peliazul de unos 14 años, era la viva imagen del pelirosa pero solo que tenía el cabello azul

-Eres muy tardado Nii-san! Jazmín tiene mucha hambre-Decía una niña de unos 12 años de cabellera rosa pero con cabellos rizados como su madre, es mas eran las dos como dos gotas de agua.

-Yo pensé que cocinarías tu mama-El peliazul le dijo a su madre que estaba un puchero vendo al pelirosa que estaba en la cocina.

-Sí pero tu papa hiso trampa-Ella tenía un tierno mohín.

-Trampa? Pero solo te di un beso y empezaste a fantasear de nuevo-El pelirosa aun no se le quita la inocente.

-Mmmmmmmm, bueno que hay de comer papa?-Pregunto el chico para sentarse a comer.

-Omelet de huevo-El dijo para servirle a todos en la mesa y luego sentarse junto a su esposa para besarla.

-Que bien a comer-El chico y su padre comenzaron a devorar, las otras dos comían con más calma, la mama dejo un poco de comer para preguntarle algo a su niña…

-Jazmín como vas contra tu rival?-Ella le dijo a su hija que entendió muy bien.

-Jazmín no perderá contra Layla, Lieen será solo de Jazmín-Ella se veía muy segura.

-Te vas a quedar con ese tonto como metal, no entiendo cómo?-Dijo el peliazul a su hermana.

-Yo tampoco?-El pelirosa estaba igual.

-No te preocupes mi amor solo apoya a tu hija-La peliazul no quería aclarar las dudas de su esposo ya que no quería que el hubiera conflictos entre padres muy explosivos que es Natsu y Gajeel.

-Está bien, y tu Igneel como vas en las Misiones con Elizabeth?-Pregunto el padre al peliazul.

-Bien papa, me gusta mucho ir con Eli-chan cuando voy en el tren y me mareo ella me cuida, no sé porque pero me gusta mucho estar con ella-El saco la sonrisa que su padre usaba para seducir a su mama.

-Enserio cariño! Eso es muy bueno-Si que estaban emocionadas al oír eso.

-O, si eso es muy bueno hijo, tu mama me cuidaba cundo subíamos algún transporte, me alegra que tengas una linda compañera-Decía el padre orgulloso de su hijo y muy feliz.

-No sé si decirle a Mira que su hija quiere seducir a mi niño-La mama estaba en su mundo de nuevo.

-Que le ocurre a mama, papa?-Pregunto al ver a su madre muy sonrojada.

-No lo sé pero lo mismo le pasa a tu hermana-El padre veía con la misma expresión a su hija, el padre y el hijo se vieron un instante para luego sonreírse, después de salir del trance y de desayunar la familia se fue a cambiar para irse al gremio…

-Corre mama ya nos vamos-Dijo el peliazul.

-Jazmín y Nii-san se adelantaran-Ella salió caminando a lado de su hermano ya que quería llegar al gremio para derrotar a su rival.

-Está bien los vemos haya-Dijo el pelirosa despidiéndolos, pasaron unos 15 minutos para que la peliazul bajara con su esposo para irse.

-Perdón por la tardanza Juvia no encontraba su bufanda-Ella se disculpaba con su esposo.

-No pasa nada Juvia yo siempre te esperare…-El dijo esto para besarla, ella se separo lo miro con ternura y le dijo.

-Tus labios son muy cálidos…-Lo beso de nuevo.

-Pero son solo tuyos…-La beso de nuevo con más cariño, después de este gesto los dos se fueron al gremio muy juntitos los dos ya que nunca se alejaran el uno del otro ya que a Juvia le encantan los besos y labios cálidos de Natsu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer!...Este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero les haya gustado porque a mi si me gusto esta pareja aunque sea imposible fue bueno hacerlo…Como ultimo cap les quiero dar gracias a todos los que han leído y unos en especial a: AnikaSukino 5d, Mirajane Strauss, brudark, Shion, .739326, Reptilian95, Nestor In, Guest, Nicole, kenrin107, fullbuster juvia, stopletopluto, Johs Straiker y oramimik66, a todos muchas gracias….Quiero decirles que aunque acabe este fic alguien me acaba de dar una excelente idea que creo que es perfecto, la próxima historia que haga será un Harem como protagonista el pelirosa que todos conocemos el inocente, explosivo y que no se percata de nada…Natsu y el Harem, vayan diciéndome a quien les gustaría que pusiera en esa historia bueno si les interesa, por si lo hago pronto solo pondré el carácter de romance y de que es solo Natsu para que lo busquen o me avisen para decirles cuando lo público, así que deséenme suerte para sacar este nuevo fic….Bueno espero le haya gustado y….SAYONARA!


End file.
